tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Elizabeth Forbes
Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes znana również jako Szeryf Forbes była matką Caroline Forbes, żoną Billa Forbes'a oraz szeryfem w Mystic Falls. Należała do Rady Założycieli, która potajemnie chroni miasto przed wampirami. Wychowywała się w nienawiści do istot nadprzyrodzonych, ale kiedy jej córka stała się jedną z nich, przekonała się, że nie wszystkie są potworami. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Damonem, który w późniejszym czasie ocalił jej życie. Była chora na nieoperacyjny nowotwór ośrodkowego układu nerwowego. Lekarze dawali jej niewiele czasu. Po licznych próbach ocalenia jej życia, przegrała walkę z chorobą. Wczesne lata życia Elizabeth Forbes urodziła się w 1972 w Mystic Falls, gdzie została wychowana. Od dziecka znała się z Loganem Fellem i chodziła do tej samej szkoły średniej, co Miranda Sommers-Gilbert i Kelly Donovan, lecz nigdy nie lubiła tej drugiej. Tak jak wszyscy członkowie rodzin założycieli dorastała, wiedząc o istnieniu wampirów i ich możliwym powrocie do miasta. Została wychowana w nienawiści do tych stworzeń i uważała je za potwory pozbawione jakichkolwiek uczuć. Gdy dorosła, poślubiła Billa Forbesa, z którym ma córkę, Caroline. 10 maja 1994 thumb|left|222px|Liz i Damon. W maju 1994 roku Liz pojawiła się na przyjęciu w pensjonacie Salvatorów, gdzie poznała Damona i szybko przeszła z nim na ty. Pokazała mu zdjęcie swojej małej córeczki, Caroline. Kobieta zastanawiała się jak przyrząd, który trzymał Damon, miał umożliwić podziwianie zaćmienia Słońca. Salvatore pokazał jej to, flirtując z nią, a ona, śmiejąc się, uznała, iż jej mąż byłby zły. Stwierdziła, że od czasu do czasu powinni zapraszać go na obiad. Ich rozmowę przerwał Stefan, który spytał brata, co zrobił Gail. Liz zaniepokoiła się, dlatego Damon zauroczył ją, by poszła do domu i zapomniała, że kiedykolwiek ich poznała. 24 grudnia 2007 thumb|222px|Rozmowa z Caroline.W Wigilię Liz oraz Caroline pojawiły się na przyjęciu na miejskim rynku. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że jej ojca jeszcze nie ma z nimi, dlatego powiedziała o tym matce, która wyznała, iż Bill nie będzie im towarzyszył, ponieważ pomaga swojemu przyjacielowi, Stevenowi, w przeprowadzce. Zataiła przed córką prawdziwy powód nieobecności męża. Dziewczyna przypomniała jej, iż zgodnie ze zwyczajem szeryf oraz jej małżonek zakładają gwiazdę na choince podczas uroczystości. Liz stwierdziła, że w takim razie odda ten przywilej Lockwoodom. Dziewczyna namawiała mamę, by mimo wszystko wyznała jej prawdę, ale Liz zaproponowała, by pomogła w ubieraniu choinki. 2007/2008 rok Liz rozwiodła się z Billem, który powiedział jej wcześniej, że jest gejem. Od tamtej pory samodzielnie wychowywała nastoletnią Caroline, a ich relacje coraz bardziej się pogarszały. Grudzień 2009 thumb|left|222px|Wystąpienie Liz.W Święta Bożego Narodzenia Liz wygłosiła przemowę. Pochwaliła piękną choinkę przystrojoną przez mieszkańców, po czym zwróciła się do nich słowami: Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Liz pyta Caroline, kim jest mężczyzna, którego przyprowadziła i zwraca uwagę na to, iż wydaje się być dla niej za stary. Pyta też, gdzie przebywa ojciec dziewczyny, a jej były mąż. Ta odpowiada, że jest w Memphis z niejakim Stevenem. Kiedy bal dobiega końca, szeryf zostaje w rezydencji Lockwoodów na zebraniu, podczas którego wraz z Loganem, burmistrzem i jego żoną omawiają temat ostatnich ataków. Liz pyta, czy pozostali zdobyli zegarek Gilbertów. Mówi, że jest pewna, iż będzie potrzebny, ponieważ w ostatnich dniach znaleziono pięć ciał wyssanych z krwi. thumb|215 px|Liz rozmawia z Loganem.W You're Undead to Me, Elizabeth spotyka się w Mystic Grill z Loganem i mówi mu, że poszukiwania po zachodniej stronie jeziora nic nie dały, co wskazuje na to, iż wampiry osiedliły się w mieście. Dodaje, że wszystkie magazyny i opuszczone domy zostały przeszukane, zatem istoty nadprzyrodzone muszą mieszkać w zwykłych mieszkaniach. Szeryf pyta Logana, czy zdobył już zegarek. Mężczyzna tłumaczy, że pracuje nad tym, a Liz zdradza mu, że ta pamiątka jest przekazywana najstarszym synom w rodzinie Gilbertów, dlatego Logan powinien zacząć poszukiwania od Jeremy'ego. thumb|left|205px|Liz przychodzi do pokoju córki.Po powrocie do domu kobieta zastaje Caroline leżącą na łóżku i pogrążoną w smutku. Zauważa, że nie widziała jej na szkolnej akcji mycia samochodów. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że wróciła do domu wcześniej. Liz pyta ją, czy wszystko w porządku i czy to coś związanego z chłopcami. Wówczas Caroline mówi, że jeśli będzie chciała porozmawiać o chłopcach, zadzwoni do taty, ponieważ on ma partnera. Widocznie poruszona szeryf wychodzi z pokoju córki. thumb|215px|Liz spotyka się z Loganem w miejscu zbrodni.W Lost Girls, Elizabeth pojawia się na miejskim cmentarzu, gdzie zostały znalezione spalone zwłoki narkomanów, którzy spotykali się w tym miejscu. Towarzyszy jej Logan, z którym kobieta omawia szczegóły zbrodni. Tłumaczy mu, że wampir, który to zrobił, zaciera za sobą ślady. Gdy jeden z policjantów przynosi szeryf znalezione dokumenty Vicki Donovan, kobieta mówi, że ma nadzieję, iż dziewczyna nie jest jedną z ofiar. W posiadłości Lockwoodów spotyka się z burmistrzem i tłumaczy, że zmarli to narkomani, a wśród nich nie było Vicki, której dokumenty znaleziono, co wykazała sekcja. Logan spóźnia się na zebranie i przynosi zegarek, który zostaje zmieniony w kompas na wampiry. Później, kiedy rozpoczyna się akcja tropienia krwiopijców, szeryf udziela Fellowi poleceń. thumb|215px|left|Liz znajduje ciało Logana.Przypomina mu, że drewniane pociski nie zabiją wampira, a jedynie go unieszkodliwią na krótki czas. Pyta go, czy kiedykolwiek pokonał takie stworzenie. Logan przeczy i pyta, czy ona to zrobiła. Elizabeth nie odpowiada mu. W lesie odbiera od niego telefon i kieruje się w wyznaczoną stronę - do starego cmentarza. Gdy znajduje zakrwawione ciało przyjaciela, nie może w to uwierzyć. Każe swoim podwładnym odnaleźć kompas, który zniknął. thumb|215px|Liz podczas przesłuchania.W 162 Candles, Elizabeth przesłuchuje Elenę, Stefana, Matta i Jeremy'ego w sprawie zaginięcia Vicki. Później, kiedy zajmuje się papierkową robotą, na komisariacie pojawia się Damon. Kobieta zgadza się na to, by wszedł go gabinetu i przyjmuje go. Salvatore dostarcza jej pudełko werbeny od Zacha, który, jak twierdzi, wyjechał z Mystic Falls. Szeryf mówi mu, że potrzebuje rośliny dla niewielkiego grona - dla rodzin założycieli i ważnych przedstawicieli miasta, a także dla policji. Stwierdza, że wampiry musiały posiąść zdolność chodzenia w świetle dnia, dlatego podejrzanymi stają się automatycznie wszyscy,thumb|left|215px|Liz dostaje werbenę. którzy niedawno pojawili się w Mystic Falls. Damon oferuje jej swoją pomoc. Wieczorem Liz zostaje wezwana do Mystic Grill, gdzie miał miejsce kolejny atak. Każe swym ludziom zabezpieczyć teren i wypytuje dziewczynę, która była świadkiem wydarzenia o jego szczegóły. Kiedy Matt wynosi pijaną Caroline z baru, szeryf jest zaniepokojona. Pyta go, co się stało. Gdy dowiaduje się, że dziewczyna upiła się, wpada w zdenerwowanie. thumb|215px|Liz martwi się o Caroline.Prosi Donovana, by zawiózł ją do domu, a swym ludziom każe nie wypuszczać już nikogo z Mystic Grill. Wprowadza dziewczynę, która widziała atak do pubu i każe jej powiedzieć, jeśli zobaczy sprawcę. Kiedy ta wskazuje Damona i Lexi, siedzących obok baru, Elizabeth podchodzi do nich i wstrzykuje wampirzycy werbenę. Dziękuje Salvatorowi za przekazanie rośliny i razem ze swymi ludźmi wyprowadza pannę Branson na zewnątrz. Zabiera ją do samochodu policyjnego, lecz wampirzyca jest zbyt silna. Szeryf strzela do niej drewnianymi pociskami, ale Lexi wciąż się opiera. Nagle znikąd pojawia się Damon i wbija jej kołek w serce. Pyta Elizabeth, czy wszystko w porządku, a ona przytakuje i dziękuje mu za pomoc. thumb|left|215px|Liz strzela do Lexi.Po chwili wraca do Mystic Grill i aresztuje barmana. Szeryf komplementuje Damona, mówiąc, że nadzwyczaj dobrze poradził sobie z kołkiem. Dodaje, że ten koszmar nareszcie dobiega końca. Wampir stwierdza, że mieli szczęście, ponieważ świadek bezbłędnie wskazał sprawcę. Liz ponownie mu dziękuje. thumb|215px|Liz rozmawia z Damonem.W The Turning Point, Elizabeth przybywa do pensjonatu Salvatorów. Drzwi otwiera jej Stefan. Kobieta mówi mu, że przyszła, by porozmawiać z Damonem, dlatego starszy z braci podchodzi do niej i zaprasza ją do środka, a następnie prowadzi na taras. Tłumaczy jej, że muszą porozmawiać w cztery oczy, by Stefan ich nie słyszał, ponieważ nie wie o istnieniu wampirów. Liz mówi, że go rozumie i opowiada mu o kolejnym ataku w mieście - kobiecie wyssanej z krwi. Stwierdza, że wampir, którego zabił Salvatore, musiał wcześniej kogoś przemienić. Prosi go o pomoc w tej sprawie. Damon odprowadza ją do drzwi, a następnie obiecuje, że powie, jeśli wpadnie na jakiś pomysł. Później szeryf zjawia się na szkolnym wydarzeniu i rozmawia z burmistrzem na temat postępów w śledztwie. Wyjaśnia mu, że obecnie najbezpieczniej jest przebywać w zatłoczonych miejscach i, co najważniejsze, niedaleko dzieci, by mieć pewność, że są bezpieczne. Caroline prowadzi matkę do jednej z wystaw w sali i mówi jej, iż stara się wybrać swą przyszłość. thumb|left|215px|Logan grozi Liz. Rozgniewana Caroline oddala się, a do Liz podchodzi od tyłu Logan, zaskakując ją. Kobieta wyjmuje pistolet, a dziennikarz komentuje to z przekąsem, wypominając jej, że pogrzebała go w nędznym grobie i wysłała e-mail do Jenny. thumb|215px|Liz czuwa obok Caroline.Wyrzuca jej, że mimo że poświęcił się dla miasta, nie miała dla niego szacunku. Liz mówi mu, że teraz jest jednym z nich. Wówczas Logan ostrzega ją, by uważała na siebie. Gdy odchodzi, szeryf wzywa posiłki, alarmując swoich ludzi o tym, co się stało. Wkrótce otrzymuje telefon od córki. Odbiera go i słyszy głos Logana, który mówi jej, że zamierza zmienić Caroline w wampira, aby ukarać szeryf. Słysząc hałas, Liz pyta Logana, co się stało. Ku jej zdziwieniu odpowiada jej Damon. Przekazuje jej, gdzie się znajduje i zapewnia, że córka kobiety jest bezpieczna. thumb|left|215px|Liz dziękuje Damonowi.Kiedy szeryf dociera na miejsce, widzi jak Logan pokonuje Salvatore'a i ucieka. Ten mówi kobiecie, że Stefan zabrał Caroline do domu i przeprasza ją, że nie udało mu się zabić wampira. Po powrocie do domu Liz przysiada obok śpiącej córki i, gładząc jej włosy, czuwa nad nią. Nagle dostaje wezwanie z pracy, dlatego wychodzi z domu. Dzwoni do Damona i dziękuje mu za zabicie Logana Fella, którego ciało znaleziono. Mówi mężczyźnie, że ona i miasto wiele mu zawdzięczają, a następnie rozłącza się. thumb|215px|Liz prosi o pomoc Damona.W A Few Good Men, Elizabeth podchodzi do pijącego w Mystic Grill Damona i prosi go o przysługę. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Salvatore pyta ją, czy kiedykolwiek kochała kogoś tak mocno, że złamało jej to serce. Kobieta przypomina mu, że miała męża. Wampir przytakuje i dodaje, że był on gejem, a następnie zamawia dla niej szklankę burbona. Liz mówi mu o Loterii Kawalerów, która ma odbyć się tego dnia. Wyznaje, że dotychczas zebrało się niewielu kandydatów. Damon pyta ją, czy takimi rzeczami zajmuje się rada, kiedy w mieście nie ma wampirów. Słysząc to, szeryf śmieje się. thumb|left|195px|Liz mówi Damonowi o Isobel.Salvatore zgadza się, ale prosi szeryf o coś w zamian - chce dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Alarica Saltzmana, który wydaje się mu podejrzany. Kobieta zgadza się na taki układ i odchodzi. Kiedy wraca, wampir podchodzi do niej. Liz mówi mu, że historyk mieszkał kiedyś w Karolinie Północnej ze swą żoną, Isobel, która zaginęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach. thumb|215px|Liz staje w drzwiach domu Donovanów.W Let the Right One In, Elizabeth i Caroline pukają do drzwi domu Donovanów. Otwiera im Matt. Szeryf pyta chłopaka, czy jego matka jest w domu, a następnie przekazuje im smutną wiadomość o znalezieniu ciała Vicki, która dotąd była uznawana za zaginioną. Razem z córką zostaje z Kelly i jej synem. Podczas gdy Caroline parzy dla wszystkich herbatę, Liz siedzi w milczeniu obok pani Donovan. thumb|left|215px|Liz opowiada Damonowi o Johnie.W Under Control, Elizabeth uczestniczy w zebraniu Rady Założycieli i mówi pozostałym, że koroner oficjalnie potwierdził, iż przyczyną śmierci Vicki Donovan było przedawkowanie, lecz wszyscy zgromadzeni znają prawdę. Richard Lockwood dziękuje jej, a głos zabiera John Gilbert. Szeryf tłumaczy Damonowi, że mężczyzna jest stryjem Eleny. Wspólnie śmieją się z burmistrza, który zabiega o to, by przyjęcie mające odbyć się tej nocy nie zostało odwołane. Później kobieta pojawia się na uroczystości i ponownie spotyka się z Salvatore. Wampir komplementuje jej wygląd, co Liz kwituje uśmiechem. thumb|215px|Liz na przyjęciu.Damon dziękuje jej za miłe przyjęcie go w mieście. Szeryf mówi mu, że mają kolejny problem z wampirami, ponieważ słowa Johna się potwierdziły, a ze szpitala zniknęły worki z krwią. Nagle do Liz podchodzi Jeremy i pyta ją, czy nie ma nowych wiadomości w sprawie śmierci Vicki. Kobieta przypomina mu, że panna Donovan przedawkowała, lecz młody Gilbert stwierdza, iż ktoś musiał ją zakopać. Szeryf obiecuje mu, że jeśli będą nowe fakty w tej sprawie, powiadomi go. thumb|left|215px|Liz mówi Damonowi o kradzieży w szpitalu.W Miss Mystic Falls, Elizabeth spotyka się z Johnem i Damonem w hali założycieli. Mówi im o kradzieży krwi ze szpitalnego punktu krwiodawstwa. Dodaje, że odkrycie tego zawdzięczają Gilbertowi. Zapewnia, że od tej pory pracownicy szpitala otrzymują werbenę, by zapobiec tego typu sytuacjom. John proponuje jej, iż wraz z Damonem zajmie się wytropieniem sprawcy, a szeryf zgadza się na to. Później, podczas konkursu miss thumb|215px|Liz na miejscu ataku.Liz i Gilbert znajdują w łazience rozbitą szybę i ślady krwi. Kobieta sprowadza posiłki i wkrótce dociera w miejsce, gdzie Damon, Bonnie i Elena znaleźli ciało nieprzytomnej Amber Bradley. Ci ukrywają przed nią, że dziewczyna została zaatakowana przez Stefana. Starszy Salvatore zapewnia szeryf, iż Elena i Bonnie nie widziały ugryzienia, ponieważ szyja Amber była zbyt zakrwawiona. W Founder's Day, Elizabeth pojawia się na zebraniu rady i nie zgadza się na to, by urządzenie Gilberta zostało włączone podczas obchodów Dnia Założyciela, gdyż nie chce użyć obywateli Mystic Falls jako przynęty dla wampirów. Burmistrz i John Gilbert starają się ją przekonać, lecz kobieta jest nieugięta. thumb|left|215px|John przykuwa szeryf. Mimo wszystkich argumentów przedstawionych na zebraniu, szeryf postanawia odwołać swoich ludzi. John Gilbert prosi burmistrza, by zostawił ją z kobietą sam na sam. Po wyjściu Lockwooda, uderza ją w głowę, zabiera jej pistolet i przykuwa ją kajdankami do piecyka. Kiedy na placu miejskim rozpoczyna się wyłapywanie wampirów, Carol wpada do pomieszczenia, w którym została uwięziona Liz i pomaga jej się uwolnić. thumb|215px|Liz pojawia się w szpitalu.Prosi ją o pomoc w ocaleniu burmistrza, którego przez przypadek uznano za jednego z krwiopijców. Kobiety nie zdążają na czas. Wieczorem szeryf pojawia się w szpitalu i rozmawia z lekarzami o stanie swej córki, która miała wypadek. Gdy wychodzi, spotyka Matta i Tylera. Oznajmia im, że Caroline będzie miała operację, a jej życie jest zagrożone. Pyta Lockwooda, czy rozmawiał ze swoją mamą. Kiedy on zaprzecza, każe mu do niej zadzwonić. Ze smutkiem wyznaje, że coś stało się jego tacie. }} |-|Sezon 2= Szeryf smuci się, słysząc słowa córki, i na festynie pojawia się w złym humorze. thumb|left|215px|Mason mówi Liz o Salvatorach.Spotyka Masona Lockwooda, który prosi ją o chwilę rozmowy. Oświadcza mu, że na pikniku jest cywilnie i nie pełni funkcji, dlatego prosi go, by zwracał się do niej po imieniu. Mężczyzna mówi jej o radzie, a ona udaje, że nie wie, o co chodzi, ale Mason nie ustępuje. Liz tłumaczy mu, że nie może rozmawiać o stowarzyszeniu z kimś, kto do niego nie należy. Wówczas brat zmarłego burmistrza oświadcza jej, że bracia Salvatore są wampirami. Szeryf nie może w to uwierzyć i przypomina Masonowi, jak wiele Damon zrobił dla miasta. Opiera się mężczyźnie i mówi mu, że starszy z Salvatorów jest jej przyjacielem. Wówczas Lockwood pyta ją, co by było, gdyby udowodnił, że ma rację. Kobieta zgadza się. thumb|215px|Liz rozmawia z Damonem.Pojawiają się u niej pierwsze wątpliwości. Kiedy zostaje sama, podchodzi do niej Damon. Pyta ją, o czym rozmawiała z Masonem, a kobieta kłamie, mówiąc, że poprosiła go o pomoc w posprzątaniu lasu. Wampir oferuje jej pomoc, ale Liz ją odrzuca. Salvatore zauważa, że szeryf zachowuje się dziwnie i pyta ją, co się stało. Kobieta wyznaje, że pokłóciła się z córką. thumb|left|Liz odkrywa, że Damon jest wampirem.Po pewnym czasie obserwująca Damona Liz dostrzega, że mężczyzna po wypiciu lemoniady z werbeną słabnie i opiera się na swoim bracie. Dzięki temu dowiaduje się, że Salvatorowie są wampirami. Wzywa swoje posiłki i udaje się w kierunku lasu. Tam spotyka Caroline, która pyta ją, czy zamierza pracować. Wyrzuca matce, że wciąż się tym zajmuje. Kobieta tłumaczy jej, że to ważne, przeprasza ją i idzie w miejsce, gdzie bracia Salvatore atakują Masona. Postrzela ich i wstrzykuje im werbenę, a następnie zabiera ich do starej piwnicy Lockwoodów, dokąd prowadzi ją mężczyzna. Każe mu odejść i dziękuje za pomoc. Obiecuje Masonowi, że zabije wampiry. thumb|215px|Liz grozi Damonowi.Kiedy Damon budzi się, postrzela go w nogę drewnianym pociskiem. Mówi mu, że będzie to robić za każdym razem, gdy udzieli jej złej odpowiedzi. Pyta go, jak wielu wampirów przebywa w mieście, jak udało się im ich oszukać i co pozwala im chodzić w słońcu. Ponieważ Salvatore nie odpowiada, strzela do niego, a następnie do jego nieprzytomnego brata. thumb|left|Liz odkrywa, że Caroline jest wampirem.W końcu kobieta poddaje się i każe swym ludziom zabić obu mężczyzn. Nagle do lochów wbiega Elena i krzyczy, że nie mogą skrzywdzić Salvatorów. Słysząc hałas, Liz pyta ją, kto z nią przyszedł. Caroline, używając swej wampirzej szybkości, podbiega do kolejnych policjantów i atakuje ich, a następnie ujawnia matce, kim jest. Kobieta przygląda się córce z przerażeniem. Pozwala na to, by Salvatorowie się obudzili. thumb|"Jesteś moją przyjaciółką."Prosi ich, by zabili ją, bo nie może tego znieść. Damon podchodzi do Liz i chwyta ją. Elena, Stefan i Caroline błagają go, by nie uśmiercił szeryf. Wampir przygląda się kobiecie. Mówi, że ponieważ jest jego przyjaciółką, nie zabije jej. Zabiera ją natomiast do pensjonatu i zamyka w piwnicy, by jej organizm pozbył się werbeny, a ona sama mogła być zauroczona. Kobieta dzwoni do swoich współpracowników i usprawiedliwia im się grypą. thumb|left|215px|Liz w celi Salvatorów. Słowa matki przez przypadek docierają do wampirzycy, która szła, aby ją odwiedzić w celi. Dziewczyna odwraca się i odchodzi. thumb|215px|Liz unika Caroline.W Plan B, Elizabeth jest wciąż przetrzymywana w pensjonacie Salvatorów, którzy czekają, aż jej organizm pozbędzie się werbeny. Caroline przychodzi w odwiedziny do matki i zauważa, że nic nie zjadła. Kobieta nie odzywa się do niej, więc wampirzyca dodaje, iż jeśli Damon się nie myli, będzie mogła zostać zauroczona jeszcze tego samego dnia. Gdy Caroline zbliża się do wyjścia, Liz pyta ją, czy naprawdę nie żyje, a ona odpowiada, iż i tak, i nie. Kobieta zastanawia się, jak to możliwe. Forbesówna postanawia wytłumaczyć to matce i wraca do pomieszczenia, zamykając drzwi. Opowiada jej, że pije głównie krew z worków, którą podkrada Damonowi. Szeryf pyta ją, czy nie musi zabijać, jeśli przestrzega określonej diety. Caroline wyznaje, iż żądza mordu to teraz jej natura, ale wyjaśnia, iż kontroluje swe pragnienia. Caroline uśmiecha się i mówi, że jeśli nie ma się tego, co się lubi, lubi się to, co się ma i oświadcza mamie, iż Damon wrócił do domu. Kobieta dziwi się, że jej córka to usłyszała. Po jej powrocie z lasu ponownie z nią rozmawia. Wysłuchuje opowieści Caroline o tym, jak pomogła Stefanowi wydostać się ze studni wypełnionej werbeną. Forbesówna uznaje, że jej matka jest przerażona, ale Liz zapiera się. thumb|left|215px|Kobiety rozmawiają. thumb|Caroline używa perswazji na Liz.Caroline stwierdza, iż nigdy nie rozmawiały ze sobą w taki sposób, a ten dzień wiele dla niej znaczy. Elizabeth zapewnia ją, że dla niej także, a wampirzyca ujmuje dłoń matki i wyznaje, że ufa jej, ale boi się, iż ona nigdy nie zaufa Salvatorom. Płacząc, używa perswazji i przekonuje Liz, iż miała grypę i bardzo źle się czuła, a jej córka zrobiła dla niej zupę, która była przesolona. Później obie pokłóciły się i wszystko wróciło do normy, ponieważ Caroline ponownie zaczęła ignorować matkę. W efekcie tego kobieta zapomina, co się wydarzyło. thumb|left|215px|Liz rozmawia z Jules.W The Descent, Elizabeth przybywa do Mystic Grill. Tam zagaduje ją Jules, pytając o postępy w śledztwie. Szeryf odpowiada jej, że nie ma nic nowego w sprawie Masona. Później podczas szkolnego grilla dochodzi do kolejnego ataku wampira, którym jest Rose. Liz zostaje wezwana na miejsce zbrodni i zawiadamia o tym Damona. Mężczyzna wkrótce dołącza do niej i pyta ją, co się wydarzyło. Szeryf tłumaczy mu, iż śmierć woźnego została spowodowana przez wampira. Przenosi zabawę do kawiarni, a następnie zleca Salvatorowi, by pomógł jej znaleźć sprawcę ataku. Nie udaje im się to, ponieważ kiedy Damon znajduje Rose, zabiera ją do swojego domu. Gdy wampirzyca umiera, mężczyzna zawozi jej ciało szeryf i pokazuje je kobiecie. Ta jest wyraźnie zaskoczona i pyta go, jak schwytał sprawcę. Dziękuje mu. Salvatore oznajmia jej, że sam zajmie się zakopaniem ciała i odjeżdża. W The House Guest, Damon mówi Stefanowi, iż Elizabeth powiadomiła go o zniknięciu Tylera Lockwooda. thumb|215px|Liz na uroczystości.W Know Thy Enemy, Elizabeth pojawia się na przyjęciu Stowarzyszenia Historycznego. Rozmawia z burmistrz Lockwood o pożarze w Mystic Grill, który miał miejsce niedawno. Mówi, że nie udało się zbadać przyczyny katastrofy, ale na miejscu znaleziono krew. Kiedy John Gilbert spada ze schodów, szeryf idzie do niego i sprawdza, co mu jest. Mówi zmartwionemu Stefanowi, że nic się nie stało i każe zgromadzonym wokół ludziom odejść, ponieważ poszkodowany potrzebuje powietrza. Wkrótce Damon dociera na miejsce i pyta, jak się czuje John. Szeryf odpowiada mu, że mężczyzna nie żyje. thumb|left|215px|Liz zostaje zaatakowana.Salvatore spogląda na jego pierścień i tłumaczy Liz i Carol, że jest to magiczna pamiątka Gilbertów, dzięki której są oni odporni na śmierć z ręki istot nadprzyrodzonych, dlatego też John niebawem dojdzie do siebie. Szeryf wychodzi na zewnątrz i odwołuje polecenia dla podwładnych w sprawie śmierci podczas uroczystości. Przy swoim samochodzie spotyka Matta, który życzy sobie zobaczyć akta Vicki. Liz dziwi się, a chłopak tłumaczy, iż chce dowiedzieć się, jak zatuszowano, że jego siostra została zabita przez wampira. Kobieta uspokaja go, ale on łapie ją za ręce. Wówczas Liz unieruchamia go i każe mu się opanować. Zabiera go do swojego domu. Po tym jak Caroline opowiada Donovanowi wszystko na temat wampirów, chłopak każe jej pozwolić mu o tym zapomnieć i wychodzi. thumb|215px|Liz dowiaduje się, że Caroline jest wampirem.Spotyka się z szeryf Forbes, która, jak się okazuje, wcześniej kazała mu to zrobić i napoiła go werbeną, dzięki czemu Matt zapamiętał wszystko. Prosi go, by powiedział jej to, co usłyszał. Liz płacze, ponieważ wie o tym, że jej córka jest wampirem. thumb|left|215px|Liz rozmawia z Mattem.W The Last Dance, Elizabeth otwiera drzwi Mattowi i tłumaczy mu, że Caroline już wyszła do szkoły. Chłopak stwierdza, że właściwie przyszedł do szeryf - potrzebuje rady, ponieważ nie wie, jak ma się zachowywać, gdy przebywa z jej córką. Tłumaczy, iż zaprosiła go na przyjęcie. Liz mówi, by w takim razie poszedł z nią. Kobieta przypomina mu, że bracia Salvatore także są wampirami, a Tyler to wilkołak i stwierdza, że nie ma już nikogo, komu mogłaby zaufać, dlatego musi podjąć własną decyzję, co należy zrobić. Prosi Donovana, by kupił jej trochę czasu na zastanowienie się. thumb|215px|Liz chwali strój córki.Później, kiedy Liz wraca do domu, spotyka przygotowaną już na przyjęcie córkę, która przebrała się za Jackie Kennedy. Gdy dziewczyna pyta matkę, jak wygląda, ta chwali ją, mówiąc, że dobrze. Caroline zauważa, że kobieta jest nieco inna i pyta, czy wszystko gra. Liz stwierdza, że cierpi na nadmiar pracy, a jej córka uznaje, iż rzeczywiście przepracowuje się. Do domu Forbesów puka Matt, a Caroline otwiera mu drzwi. Wita go i próbuje pocałować, ale on spogląda na Liz. Dziewczyna śmieje się, a jej mama życzy im, by dobrze się bawili. Gdy wychodzą, Donovan posyła szeryf spojrzenie. thumb|Liz spotyka się z Mattem.W The Last Day, Elizabeth spotyka się z Mattem w Mystic Grill. Pyta go, czy myśli, że Caroline coś podejrzewa. Chłopak zaprzecza i wyznaje, że już dłużej nie może okłamywać dziewczyny, ponieważ albo ona także odgrywa przed nim przedstawienie, albo wcale się nie zmieniła. Liz stanowczo stwierdza, że nie jest już taka jak dawniej, ponieważ została wampirem. Matt przekonuje ją, że nic w zachowaniu dziewczyny nie potwierdza słów szeryf, a kobieta wyjaśnia mu, iż jest to jedynie poza - Damon Salvatore udawał jej najbliższego przyjaciela, lecz zabił Vicki Donovan, co powinno być wystarczającym dowodem, by przekonać chłopaka. thumb|left|215px|Liz tłumaczy swoje pobudki. Donovan mówi Liz, że to Damon stanowi problem, a nie córka kobiety, ale ona uznaje, że nie powinna była angażować go w to wszystko. Dziękuje mu za pomoc i oświadcza, iż od tej pory da sobie radę, a następnie wychodzi z baru. thumb|215px|Liz rozmawia z Carol.W As I Lay Dying, Elizabeth przebywa w swoim biurze, kiedy odwiedza ją Carol Lockwood. Szeryf pyta przyjaciółkę o zdrowie i zauważa, że to był fatalny upadek. Pani burmistrz zapewnia ją, iż wszystko już w porządku i każe zapoznać ją z sytuacją z wampirami. Liz stwierdza, że powiawiły się pewne zmiany, lecz radzi sobie z wszystkim. Wówczas Carol stwierdza, że nie widzi żadnych postępów w tej sprawie i grozi, że znajdzie kogoś, kto zastąpi szeryf i poradzi sobie z tym wszystkim. Zmotywowana do działania Liz jeszcze tego samego dnia zbiera posiłki i jedzie do pensjonatu Salvatorów. thumb|left|215px|Liz wchodzi do piwnicy pensjonatu.Przed domem zastaje Elenę i obezwładnia ją, a następnie każe uwięzić w biurze. Wchodzi do budynku i dociera do piwnicy. Tam spotyka Alarica, wyjmującego z lodówki krew dla chorego Damona. Kobieta pyta nauczyciela, gdzie może znaleźć starszego z Salvatorów. Gdy on odpowiada, że to zły czas, nie słucha go i zawołana przez swego podwładnego wchodzi do lochu, w którym więziony jest wampir. Nie widzi go w środku Damona, ponieważ stoi on za nią. Nagle atakuje ją, a Liz upada na ziemię. Po ocknięciu się, kobieta wraca do swego biura i spotyka się z Eleną. thumb|215px|Liz tłumaczy Elenie, jakie są wampiry. Nagle do pomieszczenia wchodzi policjant i oznajmia Liz, że przed chwilą widziano Damona, kiedy wchodził do Mystic Grill. Elena prosi szeryf, by zabrała ją ze sobą, ponieważ wampir jest chory, ale kobieta nie zgadza się i każe swemu podwładnemu pilnować, żeby Gilbertówna nie uciekła. thumb|left|Liz postrzela Jeremy'ego.Sama udaje się do baru, gdzie spotyka Damona. Strzela do niego, ale Salvatore znika, a pocisk trafia w stojącego za nim Jeremy'ego, a martwy chłopak osuwa się na ziemię. Szeryf zawiadamia swoich współpracowników, że w Mystic Grill jest ofiara postrzału i każe lekarzom przybyć na miejsce. Wtem do środka wbiegają Caroline i Bonnie. Wampirzyca pyta matkę, co zrobiła, a ona tłumaczy, że celowała w Damona. Okazuje się, że pierścień nie pomoże młodemu Gilbertowi, ponieważ Liz jest człowiekiem, a nie istotą nadprzyrodzoną. Caroline wlewa chłopakowi do ust swoją krew, na co pani szeryf reaguje ze zdziwieniem, jednak on nie pije jej, gdyż zmarł. Bonnie mówi Alaricowi, że musi zabrać ciało Jeremy'ego. Caroline każe Liz odpuścić, a Saltzman i Bonnie ostatecznie zabierają chłopaka. Po pewnym czasie Forbesówna odbiera telefon i po zakończeniu rozmowy oznajmia matce, że młody Gilbert żyje. Kobieta dziwi się i mówi, że myślała, iż go zabiła. Córka tłumaczy jej, że rzeczywiście tak się stało. Wyznaje jej, że już raz wyjaśniła jej to wszystko, ale zauroczyła ja, by zapomniała, bo bała się tego, co zrobi. Dziewczyna przytula mamę, a ona waha się przez chwilę, lecz po chwili odwzajemnia uścisk, płacząc. }} |-|Sezon 3= Dziewczyna żali się matce, że myślała, iż ojciec ją zrozumie. Kobieta zapewnia ją, że wkrótce znowu będzie jak dawniej. Widząc, że Tyler wchodzi do pokoju, Liz wstaje i udaje się do wyjścia. Caroline zatrzymuje ją na chwilę i dziękuje jej, że w nią wierzy. thumb|215px|Liz prosi Damona o pomoc.W Disturbing Behavior, Elizabeth spotyka się z Damonem i idąc ulicą, opowiada mu o tym, że jej były mąż torturował Caroline na życzenie burmistrz Lockwood. Szeryf tłumaczy wampirowi, że przetrzymuje Billa w odosobnieniu, by z jego organizmu zniknęła werbena. Salvatore proponuje, by zabili mężczyznę, ale Liz stanowczo protestuje. Kobieta prowadzi przyjaciela do więzienia, w którym zamknęła Billa i prosi, by sprawdził, czy może zostać zauroczony. Słysząc protesty byłego męża, tłumaczy mu, że tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich. Kiedy Damon gryzie mężczyznę, Liz pośpiesza go. Ostatecznie wspomnienia Billa zostają - przynajmniej z pozoru - wymazane. Później, podczas przyjęcia założycieli thumb|left|215px|Liz odkrywa, że Bill nie uległ perswazji.szeryf podchodzi do rozmawiających Damona i Alarica i oznajmia Salvatorowi, że zebranie rady rozpocznie się lada moment. Kiedy wszyscy członkowie stowarzyszenia się gromadzą, Liz oświadcza, iż od wiosny w mieście nie było żadnych ataków. Po potwierdzeniu Carol i Damona, pozostali opuszczają rezydencję Lockwoodów. Niespodziewanie Bill Forbes pojawia się i pyta cała trójkę, czy myślą, że obywatele miasta są głupi. Słysząc to, szeryf dziwi się. Po tym, jak sprawa zostaje załatwiona, Alaric spotyka się z Liz oraz z panią burmistrz i mówi im, że chce dołączyć do Rady Założycieli jako opiekun Eleny i Jeremy'ego. Nie słucha przy tym sprzeciwów obu kobiet. thumb|215px|Liz każe Damonowi poskromić Stefana.W Our Town, Elizabeth pojawia się na przyjęciu i spotyka Damona. Mówi mu, że ze względu na przemianę Tylera w hybrydę, Klaus zyskał sojuszniczkę w postaci pani burmistrz. Damon stwierdza, że jest pod wrażeniem jej siły. Kobieta odrzeka, że nie żartuje i każe mu powstrzymać Stefana, zanim ktoś przez niego ucierpi. thumb|left|215px|Liz prowadzi Damona na miejsce zbrodni.Po pewnym czasie, gdy szeryf jest już w domu, Matt przynosi osłabioną Caroline i tłumaczy jej matce, że dziewczyna została ugryziona przez Tylera. Liz jest przestraszona i odzywa się do córki, pytając, czy ją słyszy. Nękana przez halucynacje wampirzyca przeprasza ją, a ona siada na łóżku obok niej i delikatnie odgarnia jej włosy z twarzy.Wzywa Klausa, którego krew może uleczyć dziewczynę i gdy on staje przed drzwiami, pyta go, czego żąda w zamian. Pierwotny stwierdza, iż chce poparcia szeryf, a ona zgadza się i zaprasza go do środka. Następnego dnia spotyka się z Damonem i pokazuje mu zabitego mężczyznę, Briana Waltersa. Jego ciało jest przebite kołkiem. W The Ties That Bind, Elizabeth pomaga Elenie i Bonnie odnaleźć Abby Bennett, przekazując im wszystkie ewentualne adresy kobiety. thumb|215px|Liz pokazuje Elenie i Alaricowi kołek.W Bringing Out The Dead, Elizabeth staje przed drzwiami domu Gilbertów. Mówi Elenie i Alaricowi, że odbędą nadzwyczajną rozmowę i prosi ich o konspirację. Stwierdza, iż zakłada, że oboje wiedzą o morderstwie na Brianie Waltersie. Mówi, że prowadzone jest śledztwo i pokazuje Saltzmanowi kołek, którym zabito lekarza, a mężczyzna rozpoznaje w nim broń ze składu rodziny Gilbertów. Liz wyznaje, że na niej znaleziono odciski palców tylko jednej osoby - Eleny. Dziewczyna jest zaskoczona, ale okazuje się, że szeryf nie podejrzewa jej o zbrodnię. Chce jedynie dowiedzieć się, kto mógłby mieć dostęp do zbioru. Później, gdy Caroline przywozi do domu swojego ojca, który podjął decyzję, że nie dopełni przemiany w wampira, Liz czuwa przy nim. thumb|left|215px|Liz płacze, słysząc słowa Billa. Kiedy mężczyzna tłumaczy córce, dlaczego nie może stać się wampirem, Elizabeth przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie. Po śmierci byłego męża płacze i pociesza Caroline. Po pewnym czasie kontaktuje się z Eleną i mówi jej, że Meredtih nie mogła zaatakować Alarica, ponieważ była wówczas na sali operacyjnej. Stwierdza, że właśnie straciły jedyną podejrzaną. thumb|215 px|Liz rozmawia z Carol.W 1912, Elizabeth spotyka się z Carol Lockwood i próbuje przekonać ją, by nie krzyczała, lecz pani burmistrz jest poddenerwowana i chce dowiedzieć się, kogo aresztowano i kto jest podejrzany o trzy ataki w mieście. Okazuje się, że domniemanym sprawcą morderstw jest Alaric. Szeryf rozmawia z nim i tłumaczy, iż nie jest więźniem, a po prostu jest przetrzymywany. Damon broni swojego przyjaciela, zrzucając winę na doktor Fell, lecz Liz stwierdza, że nie ma na to dowodów. Przyznaje, że nie wie, co ma myśleć, ale potrzebuje dowodów, aby go wypuścić i prosi Salvatore'a o trzymanie się z dala od tej sprawy. Grozi mu dołączeniem do Alarica w celi. thumb|215 px|left|Liz tłumaczy Damonowi motywy postępowania.Niedługo potem kobieta dzwoni do Eleny i zawiadamia ją o całej sytuacji, a po pewnym czasie spotyka się z wciąż uwięzionym Saltzmanem i mówi mu o ewentualnych przyczynach jego rzekomych ataków - zarówno Bill Forbes, jak i Brian Walters kłócili się z Meredith niedługo przed swą śmiercią, a nauczyciel mógł bronić honoru lekarki. Gdy on przeczy, Liz przypomina mu jego nocną rozmowę z kobietą, ale on nie pamięta, o czym wówczas dyskutowali. Szeryf pyta go o alibi, ale nikt nie może potwierdzić jego wersji wydarzeń. Później, kiedy Meredith przyłapuje Elenę i Matta na włamaniu do jej mieszkania, oboje trafiają na komisariat. thumb|215 px|Liz poucza Matta i Elenę.Elena mówi szeryf o dokumencie, który znalazła w szafie lekarki, a który uniewinnia Alarica, ale kobieta oznajmia jej, że Meredith dostarczyła go wcześniej tego samego dnia. Matt pyta ją, czemu w takim razie Fell trzymała kopię w domu, a Liz mówi mu, że nie może jej o to zapytać, ponieważ oni włamali się do jej mieszkania i stwierdza, że będzie musiała postąpić nieregulaminowo, puszczając im ten występek płazem. Każe im wracać do domu i obiecuje, że Alaric wkrótce opuści areszt. thumb|left|Liz przychodzi na zebranie.W Before Sunset, Elizabeth pojawia się w rezydencji Lockwoodów i spotyka się z panią burmistrz. Pyta ją, jaka ważna sprawa spowodowała, że o tej porze wezwała zebranie Rady Założycieli. Carol odpowiada, że to nie ona je zorganizowała i wprowadza ją do pokoju, w którym Alaric mówi do pozostałych członków zgromadzenia. Mężczyzna zaprasza obie panie i tłumaczy, że właśnie opowiadał ludziom o ich problemie z wampirami. Liz nie rozumie, co się tu dzieje, a Saltzman oświadcza Radzie Założycieli, że jej córka jest wampirem, natomiast syn Carol hybrydą. Szeryf obrusza się i oznajmia, że to koniec zebrania i udaje się do wyjścia, ale Alaric zatrzymuje ją i mówi, iż to dopiero początek. thumb|Liz każe Caroline uciec z miasta.W The Departed, Elizabeth i Carol dzwonią do swych dzieci i spotykają się z nimi, kiedy zebranie Rady się kończy. Burmistrz mówi, że Alaric wydał wszystkie wampiry, a Liz oświadcza, że oboje muszą uciekać z miasta. Matki dają Caroline i Tylerowi uzbierane pieniądze i mówią, iż nie mają wyboru. Gdy Forbesówna spogląda na twarz Liz, widzi, że jest zdesperowana. }} |-|Sezon 4= Dziewczyna zostaje pojmana przez policjantów i upuszcza telefon, a jej matka słyszy to i pyta, co się dzieje, nie uzyskując odpowiedzi. Po pewnym czasie spotyka się z Damonem i Meredith w domu Gilbertów. thumb|215px|Liz pomaga Damonowi.Mówi, że nie ma dostępu do danych, bo ona i Carol zostały go pozbawione. Tłumaczy, że Caroline wydostała się z samochodu jadącego przez bezdroża. Matt dołącza do nich i natychmiast zostaje zaatakowany przez Salvatore'a. Meredith próbuje pomóc chłopakowi, a Liz rozkazuje wampirowi go wypuścić. Stwierdza, że z zapasem werbeny braci i bronią Alarica wampiry mogły zostać przewiezione wszędzie. Cieszy się, gdy Donovan wpada na pomysł, gdzie pastor Young może przetrzymywać Elenę. thumb|left|Liz mówi Damonowi o wybuchu.W Memorial, Elizabeth przychodzi do Mystic Grill i spotyka się z Damonem. Chce siąść obok niego, ale on oznajmia jej, iż to miejsce jest zajęte, dlatego rzuca mu gazetę przed nos i przechodzi na drugą stronę. Wampir dowiaduje się o katastrofie na farmie pastora Younga. Damon tłumaczy przyjaciółce, że to nie on, ponieważ na ogół nie wysadza ludzi, tylko się nimi żywi. thumb|215px|Liz spotyka Connora.Szeryf, która odzyskała stanowisko, stwierdza, iż eksplozja nie była wypadkiem, a wampir uznaje, że powinna się cieszyć z takiego obrotu sprawy, ponieważ członkowie rady nie żyją, a ona nie musi martwić się o córkę. Kobieta wyznaje, że znała tych ludzi od dziecka. Ich rozmowę przerywa Connor, który chce pomówić z Liz na osobności. Szeryf podaje mu rękę, a on wyjaśnia, iż próbuje ustalić przyczynę wybuchu na farmie. Razem oddalają się od Damona. W The Five, Elizabeth dzwoni do Damona i zawiadamia go, że na miejscu wybuchu w szpitalu nie znaleziono żadnych szczątek, zatem Connor wciąż żyje. Obiecuje dostarczać wampirowi wiadomości na bieżąco. thumb|215px|Liz podczas przemówienia.W After School Special, Elizabeth wygłasza przemówienie podczas memoriału ku czci zmarłej Carol Lockwood. thumb|left|215px|Spotkanie z burmistrzem.Kobieta prosi wszystkich zgromadzonych o minutę ciszy. Po wyznaczonym czasie dziękuje i przedstawia ludziom tymczasowego burmistrza, Rudy'ego Hopkinsa. Oddaje mu głos. Później spotyka się z mężczyzną w Mystic Grill i wyjawia mu prawdę o śmierci Carol, która została zamordowana. Stwierdza, że tożsamość zabójcy jest nieznana, lecz podejrzewa się jednego z wampirów. Pyta Rudy'ego, czy naprawdę chce być burmistrzem, wiedząc, jakie zagrożenie może mu to przynieść. W barze pojawia się córka mężczyzny, Bonnie, a wówczas Liz zostawia ich, by mogli porozmawiać. Po pewnym czasie szeryf i burmistrz dowiadują się od April, że za sprawą wybuchu w domu jej ojca stał profesor Shane. 215 px|thumb|left|Liz podczas przesłuchania.W Catch Me If You Can, Elizabeth i jej podwładni wchodzą do gabinetu profesora Shane'a podczas jego sesji terapeutycznej z Bonnie. Kobieta tłumaczy, że musi zadać mężczyźnie kilka pytań, a jeden z jej ludzi zakuwa go w kajdanki. Atticus zauważa, iż szeryf nie może go aresztować poza swoim terenem, ale Liz stwierdza, że w takim razie musi zabrać go do Mystic Falls najszybciej jak się da. Oniemiałej Bonnie każe porozmawiać o tym z ojcem. Przewozi Shane'a do miasta i wprowadza go do sali przesłuchań. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Bonnie. Liz mówi jej, że nie jest to najlepszy moment, ale Rudy przekonuje ją, by pozwoliła jego córce porozmawiać z profesorem. Szeryf podnosi się i wychodzi. thumb|215 px|Liz spotyka się ze Stefanem.W Bring It On, Elizabeth spotyka się ze Stefanem w swoim biurze i oświadcza mu, że cały zapas krwi ze szpitala zniknął. Wampir pyta, czy kobieta ich podejrzewa, a ona zaprzecza i tłumaczy, że jeszcze jeden niewyjaśniony pożar i wszystko może wyjść na jaw. Przechodząc na drugą stronę swego biurka wyznaje mu, iż przyjaźniła się z matką Eleny i Jeremy'ego, dlatego ciężko jej widzieć, co stało się z tą rodziną. thumb|left|222px|Liz przychodzi na imprezę.Wieczorem szeryf zjawia się w pensjonacie Salvatorów, w którym odbywa się impreza urządzona przez Elenę. Spotyka pannę Gilbert i pyta ją, co się dzieje. Ta tłumaczy, że nastolatkowie piją i biorą narkotyki, traktując to jak nic poważnego. Dodaje też, że Stefan flirtuje z Caroline, co może być dla niej miłą odskocznią po zawirowaniach z Tylerem. Liz irytuje się i oznajmia jej, że kończy tę zabawę. Zbliża się do Eleny, ale ta łapie ją za rękę i zatrzymuje. Oferuje kobiecie drinka, a ona odmawia, jednak wampirzyca oświadcza, że w takim razie to ona się napije. Szeryf łapie za pistolet, lecz wówczas Elena popycha ją i przyciska do ściany. Caroline ratuje matkę z opresji, odpychając pannę Gilbert, która po chwili ucieka. W American Gothic, Elizabeth pomaga braciom Salvatore znaleźć trop Eleny i Rebekah. frame|Spotkanie kobiet.W She's Come Undone, Elizabeth odbiera telefon od Caroline i tłumaczy się, że wie, iż nie powinna pracować do tak późna. Dziewczyna jednak przerywa jej, każąc, by poszła do domu i zamknęła wszystkie drzwi, a następnie nikogo nie wpuszczała do środka. Liz dziwi się, nie wiedząc, co się stało, a jej córka oświadcza, iż jest już w drodze. Gdy Caroline dociera na miejsce, kobieta wychodzi, by ją przywitać. Pyta ją, co się dzieje, ale ona nie pozwala jej podejść. thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa z Caroline.Wówczas Caroline wyciąga telefon, a następnie dzwoni do mamy. Liz odbiera go słowami "Jak leci?", rozwiewając wątpliwości dziewczyny, która mocno ją przytula. Razem siadają w pokoju gościnnym i rozmawiają o Bonnie i jej dziwnym zachowaniu. Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, a Caroline podchodzi, by je otworzyć. W tym czasie Liz zostaje w pokoju. Silas atakuje ją, a następnie podszywa się pod nią, ale panna Bennett widzi, kim jest naprawdę. Wówczas Caroline biegnie do swej prawdziwej matki, którą pozostawiła w pokoju. Kobieta jest nieprzytomna, a jej szyję pokrywa krew. Panna Forbes próbuje napoić ją swą krwią, ale Liz nie jest w stanie tego przełknąć. Przerażona dziewczyna używa strzykawki, by wprowadzić płyn bezpośrednio do żyły matki. thumb|222px|Liz budzi się. Wtem Liz otwiera oczy i zaczyna kaszleć. Caroline podnosi ją lekko, ustawiając w pozycji siedzącej, po czym przytulają się przez dłuższy czas. thumb|left|222px|Spotkanie z braćmi Salvatore.W The Walking Dead, Elizabeth prosi braci Salvatore o spotkanie w szpitalu. Gdy ci przybywają, dziękuje im za przyjęcie zaproszenia, a następnie wyjaśnia, że było ono spowodowane dziwnym wydarzeniem. Mimo że szpitalny bank krwi pozostawał pusty, stało się coś gorszego od kradzieży zapasów. Pokazuje mężczyznom wysuszone z krwi ciało zmarłego pacjenta, wspominając o czterech innych ofiarach ataku. thumb|215px|Szukanie punktu.Kiedy Damon wspomina o tym, że Silas chce, by Bonnie pomogła mu zniszczyć drugą stronę, Liz stwierdza, iż nie wie, co to znaczy. Dowiaduje się o planach nieśmiertelnego, po czym pyta, kiedy mają one zostać wcielone w życie. Później, gdy światła się wyłączają, kobieta przyświeca wampirom latarką. Zaznacza na mapie, której się przyglądają, trzy miejsca będące ośrodkami awarii. Stefan łączy je ze sobą, uzyskując trójkąt ekspresji. Liz oznajmia towarzyszom, że jeden ze świadków widział na farmie Younga Bonnie oraz Elenę. Bracia Salvatore ustalają, iż była to Katherine. Szeryf pyta ich, jak zamierzają znaleźć kobiety, a oni znajdują centrum trójkąta - jest on położony idealnie w szkole. }} |-|Sezon 5= thumb|222px|Liz przytula Caroline.Caroline przytula matkę, a ona ze łzami w oczach przypomina jej, że może do niej dzwonić, kiedy tylko chce. Dziewczyna zapewnia ją, iż wszystko się ułoży. Liz śmieje się, po czym przytula Elenę. Mówi jej, że właśnie w tym miejscu jej ojciec pokochał medycynę i byłby bardzo dumny ze swej córki. Kobieta wstrzymuje się przez jakiś czas, a Caroline radzi, by pojechała już, bo chętnie zmusi ją do zostania na zawsze. Wtedy Liz żegna się z nimi i opuszcza akademik. Po powrocie do Mystic Falls, pojawia się na pożegnaniu lata. Siedzi samotnie przy stoliku, gdy podchodzi do niej Silas, którego bierze za Stefana. thumb|left|222px|Spotkanie na festynie. Mężczyzna siada przy stole i nacina nożem nadgarstek Liz, po czym wlewa jej krew do kubka. Szeryf jest zaniepokojona; pyta go, co robi, a on wyjaśnia, że nie jest Stefanem. thumb|222px|Rozmowa z Silasem.Uspokaja ją za pomocą kontroli umysłu. Przypomina, że spotkali się już wcześniej, gdy pozował jako Caroline. Liz rozpoznaje w nim Silasa. Pyta czy udaje Stefana, a on wyjaśnia, że to jego prawdziwa forma, oraz że nie jest wampirem. Dostrzega, że nie jest ona w stanie pomóc mu w tym, czego chce, dlatego zauracza ją, by pamiętała, że spotkała Stefana, który się z nią przywitał. Kobieta szybko ulega perswazji i każe domniemanemu Salvatore'owi skontaktować się z przyjaciółmi. thumb|200px|Spotkanie z Damonem.W True Lies, Elizabeth spotyka się z Damonem na zboczu kamieniołomu. Oznajmia mu, że mimo obietnicy pomocy w poszukiwaniach Stefana, nie będzie w stanie nakazać przeszukania zbiornika wodnego, gdyż jest on zbyt wielki. Salvatore zapewnia ją, iż właśnie tam jest jego brat. thumb|left|200px|Znalezienie ciała.Wampir dziękuje przyjaciółce, a ona odchodzi. Kilka dni później kobieta dzwoni do niego i oświadcza, że coś znaleziono. Zabiera Damona i Elenę do lasu, gdzie pokazuje im sejf wyrzucony na ląd. Stwierdza, że jeśli Stefan był zamknięty w pojemniku przez całe lato, musi być bardzo głodny. Cała trójka znajduje w środku zwłoki mężczyzny. W 500 Years of Solitude, Elizabeth pojawia się w pokoju, w którym umiera Katherine. Zauważa, że Damon chce udusić kobietę poduszką, dlatego każe mu odłożyć przedmiot. Salvatore złości się na nią, ale ona tłumaczy, z jakiego powodu nie chce, by to robił: thumb|240px|Liz powstrzymuje Damona. Liz zabiera poduszkę Damonowi i kładzie ją daleko od niego. Po pewnym czasie przynosi pannie Pierce środki nasenne ze szpitala. Katherine wyznaje, iż ich nie chce, bo sprawiają, że Damon steruje jej umysłem. Liz umieszcza strzykawki na stoliku, by sama mogła nimi dysponować. Pyta Salvatore'a czy poszukiwania Matta wciąż trwają i czy Elena się nie odzywała. Katherine komentuje sytuację w związku Damona i panny Gilbert, a wówczas Salvatore wstrzykuje jej lek. Szeryf Forbes posyła mu groźne spojrzenie, a następnie wychodzi. thumb|200px|left|Liz zostaje opętana.W Resident Evil, Elizabeth ma spotkać się z Caroline w Mystic Grillu, lecz nie odpisuje na SMSy córki, która zaczyna się niepokoić i mówi Mattowi o braku kontaktu z matką. Chłopak uznaje, iż kobieta może być w niebezpieczeństwie, dlatego na własną rękę stara się wybadać sytuację. Idzie na posterunek, ale nie zastaje tam Liz. Gdy mówi przez telefon Tylerowi, by przyniósł sztylet Podróżników, szeryf Forbes - która wcześniej została opętana przez jednego z pasażerów - wchodzi do pokoju i wyznaje, że słyszała wzmiankę o nożu. Matt stwierdza, że się przesłyszała, ale Liz wbija mu w szyję długopis. Chłopak przechodzi na Drugą Stronę i powiadamia Bonnie o tym, co dzieje się z mamą Caroline. Kobieta wychodzi na zewnątrz i idzie do samochodu. Tam spotyka Tylera. Radzi mu, by wyświadczył jej przysługę i ograniczył picie w Mystic Grill za dnia do minimum. Chłopak obiecuje, że tak właśnie zrobi. frame|Tyler ratuje Liz. thumb|200px|left|Liz budzi się.Tyler wbija sztylet w ciało kobiety i uspokaja ją, zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Wówczas on sam też zostaje opętany przez innego Podróżnika, który prawdopodobnie zabiera Liz do domu. Przez długi czas kobieta pozostaje nieprzytomna, a Caroline czuwa nad mamą. Gdy Liz się budzi, pyta córkę, co się stało, a ona tłumaczy, że przegapiła ich wspólne drugie śniadanie. thumb|220px|Spotkanie z Damonem.W Man on Fire, Elizabeth spotyka się z Damonem, który poprosił ją wcześniej o pomoc w znalezieniu informacji na temat morderstwa ukochanej Enzo. Szeryf dostarcza wampirowi dane i pyta, skąd jego zainteresowanie historią. Mówi mu, że 9 października 1960 roku doszło do rabunku, ale mężczyzna uściśla, że chodzi o poprzedni dzień. Liz stwierdza, iż wówczas Maggie James została zabita przez seryjnego mordercę. Damon przyznaje się jej, że sam nim był. thumb|left|200px|Liz i Markos.W Home, Liz jedzie swoim samochodem, opuszczając teren Mystic Falls. Na granicy miasta spotyka grupę Podróżników i wysiada z auta. Spotyka się z Markosem, który z uśmiechem na ustach oznajmia jej, że to piękny dzień. Wówczas kobieta stwierdza, iż dla niej nie jest taki piękny, ponieważ całą noc zajęła jej ewakuacja mieszkańców Mystic Falls pod pretekstem wycieku gazu. Uznaje, że postara się utrzymać obywateli poza miastem, ale nie na zawsze. Zauważa dwóch mężczyzn przenoszących znak wjazdu do miasteczka i pyta Markosa, dlaczego to robią. Czarownik tłumaczy, że zaznaczają granicę czaru pochłaniającego magię spirytystyczną. Kobieta mówi mu, iż nie powinni byli wybierać sobie na mieszkanie miasta pełnego wampirów, a on postanawia zaprezentować jej przykład, by udowodnić, że się myli. Na widok związanego Tylera, Liz krzyczy imię chłopaka. Markos poprawia ją, iż to już nie jest Lockwood, a Julian. Jego ludzie wrzucają hybrydę na teren Mystic Falls, a ona traci swój wampiryzm, gen wilkołactwa i następnie umiera poprzez skręcenie karku. Liz przygląda się temu z przerażeniem. Później prowadzi Markosa do Mystic Grill. thumb|220px|Zaproszenie. Podróżnicy organizują imprezę w pubie. Liz sprawdza czas w telefonie i postanawia opuścić Mystic Grill, ale Markos podchodzi do niej i stwierdza, że nie mylił się, gdy ostrzegł ją, iż jego ludzie nie pozwolą jej przemówić. Kobieta uznaje, że nie mieli problemu z darmowym jedzeniem. Kieruje się w stronę wyjścia, tłumacząc się pracą, ale lider sabatu proponuje jej drinka oraz rozmowę na temat przyszłości miasta. thumb|left|220px|Rozmowa o Mystic Falls. Kobieta po raz kolejny stara się wyjść, ale Markos znowu ją zatrzymuje. Siadają razem przy stoliku, a ciągle dzwoniący telefon Liz niepokoi Podróżnika. Mężczyzna zaczyna podejrzewać, że ma ona jakieś ukryte zamiary. Szeryf nagle pyta rozmówcę czy czuje gaz. Idą na zaplecze baru i znajdują usterkę w instalacji. Markos przygląda się otworowi wentylacyjnemu;thumb|200px|Liz po wypadku. wtedy Liz powala go na ziemię i z pomocą pistoletu uderza go, a on traci przytomność. Kobieta pisze do Damona SMS, by już ruszył do akcji. Z ulgą wzdycha i udaje się do drzwi, ale Markos chwyta ją za nogę. Po chwili samochód Damona z nim oraz Eleną w środku wjeżdża w budynek, powodując wybuch. Salvatore budzi się po Drugiej Stronie, gdzie odnajduje Liz przygniecioną fragmentem zawalonego stropu. Wraz z Alarikiem podnosi ciężar i ratuje szeryf Forbes przed śmiercią. }} |-|Sezon 6= thumb|left|222px|Liz i zgromadzeni.Dziewczyna stara się przekonać matkę, że Elena nie pamięta o swym zmarłym chłopaku, lecz Liz zapewnia ją, iż panna Gilbert doświadczyła w swoim życiu bardzo dużo smutku, dlatego powinny się rozerwać. Rozmowę kobiet przerywa telefon - szeryf odbiera go i dowiaduje się, że dwoje nastolatków trafiło do szpitala z podejrzanymi znakami na szyi. Tłumaczy Caroline, że wampiry czają się przy granicy miasta, po czym - na pożegnanie - prosi ją, by rozważyła zaproszenie Eleny. Odchodząc, zapomina koszyka, jednak córka zwraca jej go. Już w mieście podjeżdża swym samochodem do Matta oraz Trippa, zajmującymi się zranioną dziewczyną. Pyta ich, co się stało, a gdy dowiaduje się, że ktoś zaatakował nastolatkę, każe Donovanowi przewieźć ją do szpitala. Stara się unikać tłumaczeń Sarah, co wytyka jej opiekun zajęć dla młodzieży. Szeryf jest jednak nieustępliwa. thumb|222px|Rozmowa z Trippem. Kobieta ponagla Matta, by zabrał dziewczynę do szpitala. thumb|222px|left|W rękach porywaczy.W Do You Remember the First Time?, Elizabeth dzwoni do Caroline i pyta ją, czy wie, gdzie może być Tripp. Gdy dziewczyna przeczy, matka wyznaje jej, że jego człowiek ją porwał i razem z resztą grupy zamierza zabić, jeśli nie odzyska przywódcy. Po pewnym czasie panna Forbes, Stefan i Matt odbijają mężczyznę z rąk Enzo. Aby wymienić go na Liz, przywożą go na granicę miasta. Szeryf jest trzymana przez rosłego wspólnika Trippa, który dzierży w ręce pistolet. Z rany na jej głowie leci krew, jednak kobieta zapewnia córkę, że czuje się dobrze. Prosi ją, by wypuściła zakładnika. Kiedy ten jest wolny, również Liz odzyskuje swobodę i przechodzi za barierę antymagiczną, po czym przytula córeczkę. Zostaje zabrana do szpitala, jednak zarzeka się, iż to zupełnie niepotrzebne. Caroline stwierdza, że nie może jej zaufać, jeśli chodzi o obietnicę wizyty kontrolnej na własną rękę. Szeryf prosi córkę, aby sprawdziła, jak długo jeszcze potrwają badania. Po jej wyjściu zostaje sam na sam ze Stefanem.thumb|222px|W szpitalu. Caroline wraca z pielęgniarką, a za zgodą Liz zabiera Stefana na korytarz. Szeryf pozostaje jeszcze przez pewien czas na badaniach. W Christmas Through Your Eyes, Elizabeth rozmawia przez telefon z Caroline, która użala się jej na to, iż nie może spędzić świąt z przyjaciółmi we własnym domu. Zaskakuje dziewczynę, ponieważ czeka na nią w jej akademiku z dekoracjami - ma zamiar rozbudzić w niej ducha Bożego Narodzenia.thumb|left|220px|Liz słabnie. Dziewczyna zauważa, że mama przywiozła ich ulubione łańcuchy. Gdy do pokoju wchodzi Stefan, atmosfera się zmienia - Caroline posyła Liz chłodne spojrzenie. Szeryf wyjaśnia córce, że uznała, iż mogą potrzebować pomocy wampira. Przygotowuje dla młodych gorącą czekoladę, jednak kiedy ją im zanosi, urażony zachowaniem przyjaciółki Salvatore wychodzi. Liz marszczy czoło, okazując brak aprobaty dla niechęci Caroline w stosunku do chłopaka, po czym mdleje, upuszczając tacę. thumb|220px|Po badaniach.Opiera się o krzesło. Zanim się przewraca, zostaje złapana przez Stefana, który z wampirzą szybkością wraca. On i panna Forbes zabierają szeryf do szpitala, gdzie okazuje się, iż ma ona nieoperacyjnego tętniaka mózgu. Wychodzi też na jaw, że wiedziała o tym już wcześniej. Kiedy Caroline dowiaduje się o jej chorobie, czuwa obok niej i wsuwa w jej dłoń kulę, którą kiedyś dostała na gwiazdkę od Stefana. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Elizabeth miała krótkie blond włosy i brązowe oczy. Zwykle ubierała się w swój roboczy mundur policyjny, jednak możemy zobaczyć ją w sukience - w[[ Miss Mystic Falls| Miss Mystic Falls]], kiedy uczestniczy w uroczystości w rezydencji Lockwood'ów. Osobowość Liz Forbes to bardzo ciepła i kochająca kobieta. Mimo początkowo trudnych relacji ze swoją córką, Caroline, Liz dbała o nią jak najlepiej potrafiła. Szeryf Forbes była bardzo stanowcza, ponad wszystko stawiała bezpieczeństwo Mystic Falls. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''162 Candles'' *''The Turning Point'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Let the Right One In '' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Founder's Day'' Sezon 2 *''The Return'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B' *The Descent'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''As I Lay Dying '' Sezon 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Our Town'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''1912'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Sezon 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Bring It On'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''Home'' Sezon 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Black Hole Sun'' (retrospekcja) *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' }} Relacje Caroline Forbes Elizabeth bardzo kochała swoją córkę i zrobiłaby wszystko by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Damon Salvatore Damon Salvatore był przyjacielem Elizabeth. Początkowo sądziła ona, że Damon jest zwykłym człowiekiem, który pomaga zabijać wampiry, gdy dowiedziała się, że on sam jest wampirem po jakimś czasie zaakceptowała to. Byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i widać, że Elizabeth była jedną z niewielu osób, z którymi Damon się liczy. Ciekawostki Kategoria:Rodzina Forbes Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Rady Założycieli Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie